


A Failed Attempt at an Angelic Umbrella

by DickBaggins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Public Sex, Sastiel - Freeform, Wing Fucking, Wing Kink, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3406361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DickBaggins/pseuds/DickBaggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a rainy day, Castiel endeavors to use his wings to keep Sam dry, but Sam just wants to fuck those feathers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Failed Attempt at an Angelic Umbrella

“Cas, it's just water, I'll be okay.”

“It's cold water,” Castiel emphasized, fanning his thick wings out above Sam, walking close so their shoulders touched, “And I don't want you getting sick again.”

“Alright,” Sam grumbled, winding one long arm around Cas's so they stopped jostling each other so much. He couldn't stop glancing up at the inky wings stretched out above them, trapping most of the rain. They turned even darker somehow, feathers more defined and fluffy than usual and god, it was driving him crazy.

It wasn't every day that Castiel flared his wings out for Sam; they saved it for special occasions because it was too much, too pretty, too intimate, too...everything. And now they were walking down the sidewalk in the driving rain and Cas's beautiful wings were shimmering strange above them, like only Sam could see them and that had to be true because no one was giving them a second glance, whereas Sam was fixated.

Despite the chill, Sam's face was heating up under the shadows of the wings. His fingers were itching to dive in, to stroke along the sensitive feathers, ruffle them up and make Cas moan in that special way he only did when Sam was knuckle-deep in his wings.

_Way too much_ . Sam gritted his teeth and tried to keep his eyes on the stretch of street ahead of them, but he was getting hard against his jeans and huffing out heated breaths and when they passed an alley, Sam tugged Cas into it by the arm and herded him against the wall.

Cas manoeuvred so his wings were still shielding them, so they stretched out against the wall and canopied over Sam, fluttering slightly as the raindrops splattered onto the thick topmost feathers. He frowned in question, head tilting.

He wasn't confused for long.

Sam reached up high and sunk his fingers into the damp, downy umbrella, his eyes fixed on Cas. He curled his palms around the strong appendages and pulled them down, little droplets of trapped water flying out, dotting his hair and his face but he didn't care. Even wet, they felt all soft and strong in his hands and he _squeezed_.

Cas gasped, his mouth falling open _so_ pretty, his body arching into Sam's.

“ _These_ ,” Sam rasped out, tugging them closer so they were trapping his breath and brushing across his face, catching on his stubble. “It's like you _wanted_ me to drag you into an alley or something.”

“Just wanted to keep you dry,” Cas ground out low, blinking, blushing.

“Kinda did the opposite,” Sam said immediately, letting one of Cas's wings go so he could drag his belt undone and his fly down, grunting relieved when he sprung his dick out, completely hard, leaking shiny at the head. “See?”

Cas glanced down and bit down on a delicious noise, tried to grab for Sam's dick but Sam batted his hand away easily.

“You know what I want,” Sam told him, one hand still stroking along Cas's wet feathers, pulling them down even as Cas helped, bending them perfectly so Sam's dick slipped through the feathers. Sam shuddered immediately; the wings felt different when they were soaked, heavy and light at the same time, firm and ethereal but most of all, fucking _perfect_. He held the wing close with one hand and flattened the other against Cas's other wing, mashed it against the brick wall and dug his fingers into the fluttery softness.

They didn't even notice the rain stopping.

 


End file.
